Reboot: Alternative Ending (Final Alternativo)
by Siiory
Summary: Este one-shot seria de la canción "reboot" de Miku Hatsune, Megurine Luka y Samune o Sasume Zimi. Para los que no escucharon y vieron la canción les dejo el link en mi perfil o simplemente búsquenla porque si no, no entenderán el one-shot. Es mas un final alternativo xD bueno se me ocurrio por ahi asi que dejen review!


**Este one-shot seria de la canción "reboot" de Miku Hatsune, Megurine Luka y Samune o Sasume Zimi. Para los que no escucharon y vieron la canción les dejo el link en mi perfil o simplemente búsquenla porque si no, no entenderán el one-shot. **

**Bueno si lo vieron y no lo entendieron se los explico un poco: Tres mejores amigas declaran su amistad con un amuleto en forma de estrella, regalo hecho por Samune Zimi, quien muere trágicamente al tratar de recuperar uno de los colgantes, que había caído por una pelea entre Miku y Luka. Luego de la perdida de Zimi, ambas chicas se distancian por mucho tiempo, situación que Zimi presencia al no poder descansar en paz por la pelea de ambas, es decir que Zimi presencia todo lo ocurrido como un "fantasma" y se queda al lado de Luka ya que ella es la que se quedo sola todo este tiempo porque Miku trabo amistad con otras chicas. Transcurridos unos años, casualmente las ex amigas se reencuentran, pero aun el sentimiento de enojo se encontraba, pero Miku se acerca a Luka, convenciéndola de su error al culparla de la muerte de su amiga, volviendo a establecer la amistad entre ellas y logrando así que Zimi descansase en paz, luego de reunirlas como en la infancia.**

**El fic comenzaría cuando las dos ex-amigas se reencuentran, pero no va a pasar lo que paso en el video. PD: Lo narrare como si yo fuera Luka, les pondré Pov Luka asi se dan cuenta xD BUENO ACA LES DEJO EL ONE-SHOT! DISFRUTEN!**

**LUKA POV.**

Me encontraba entrando a mi nueva aula de clases, me siento algo nerviosa, pero lo que más espero… es que "ella" no esté aquí. No sé como reaccionaria si "ella" esta aquí, quizás me enfadaría? O me pondría triste? O simplemente no sentiría nada? No lo sé, y no lo quiero averiguar.

Abro la puerta del aula y allí observo, una chica peli celeste, con dos pequeñas coletas bajas y ojos fucsia observaba por la ventana. Era "ella", la chica que era mi mejor amiga en primaria, la que me culpo de la muerte de nuestra otra mejor amiga y se distancio por eso. Yo solo podía llorar, estaba sola, perdí a mis dos mejores amigas de un día para el otro.

Ella solamente se limito a observarme, yo entre al aula y deje mi mochila en un asiento, ya que era el primer día teníamos permitido venir sin el uniforme puesto que aun no estaban preparados. Luego de dejar mi mochila ella hablo:

Miku: Luka-chan…- dijo con un tono un poco seco.

Luka: No me digas así, dime solo "Megurine" o "Luka" no le agregues sufijos.-dije fríamente.

Miku: Entonces Luka, como has estado?- dijo intentando sonar amable.

Luka: No hagas eso…-dije un poco enfadada.

Miku: Eso qué? A que te refieres?

Luka: Eso! Intentar sonar amable, hablar conmigo, todo eso!- dije casi gritando.

Miku: Solo intento hab-. No la deje terminar la frase ya que comencé a hablar.

Luka: Por favor, solo trátame como una chica que estuvo en tu clase desde primaria, solo eso. No hay nada que nos una, no es necesario decirles a todos nuestra relación, si alguien pregunta diremos que estamos en la misma clase desde hace mucho tiempo, nada más ni nada menos.

Miku: Esta bien.- dijo fríamente volviendo al tono que utilizaba conmigo cuando estábamos en primaria.

Luka: Esta bien.- dije respondiéndole para luego sentarme.

Pasaron los meses, ya estábamos en el segundo semestre de clase y ya teníamos nuestros uniformes (**N/A es como el uniforme de Fortune Arterial Akai Yakusoku xD, me gusta ese uniforme ****:3****)** Con Miku hicimos lo que habíamos planeado, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, solo hablábamos cuando la situación lo requería.

Hoy me puse el colgante de estrella que me regalo Zimi-chan,**(N/A en el video, Luka lo usa como pendiente y Miku como un colgante pero los cambie, ya sabrán por que n.n)** lo convertí en un colgante así es más fácil de utilizar. Las clases comenzaron como normalmente, yo me siento al frente y Miku a dos lugares a mi izquierda. En el receso, no tenía ánimos de salir ya que hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Zimi y solo me limite a observar al vacio. En eso un grupo de mis compañeras de clase se acercan, se podría decir que ellas son mis amigas.

Sakura: Luka-san… Nee Luka-san estas bien?- dijo preocupada

Luka: Eh? Ah Sakura-chan perdón no te vi! Estaba pensando.- dije sonriendo.

Gumi: Luka, estas algo distante hoy… te ves triste desde hace un rato.- dijo mirándome intrigada.

Luka: No… bueno si, es que hoy es el día del año en el que me siento más triste y deprimida.- dije dando una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

Luego de decir eso gire un poco la cabeza hacia donde estaba Miku, estaba también un tanto deprimida pero parecía que escuchaba la conversación detalladamente, tenía su codo apoyado en el banco y su mano sosteniendo la cabeza y mirando hacia la ventana, la otra dirección en la que me encontraba yo.

Menma: Luka-chan que lindo collar el que tienes allí.- dijo señalando mi colgante.

Rin: Tiene razón, es muy bonito!- dijo alegre mi amiga rubia, la verdad no sé de donde salió puesto que apareció de la nada junto a su gemelo Len.

Luka: Si… me lo regalo una amiga de la infancia.- dije con un tono de melancolía al recordar a Zimi y los momentos que vivimos las 3 juntas.

Sakura: Quien? Quien? Quien?- dijo bastante emocionada.

Menma: Como se llama?.- dijo un poco sonriente.

Luka: Se llamaba Zimi, era mi mejor amiga en primaria.- dije un poco triste.

Gumi: Llamaba? Era?.- dijo confundida.

Rin: Porque en pasado?.- dijo riendo nerviosa.

Luka: Ella…Emm… como decirlo… murió en un accidente de tránsito…-dije con la cabeza baja y de manera que mi flequillo tapara mi rostro.

Todas mis amigas quedaron un poco sorprendidas y tristes por haber preguntado.

Len: Como murió? Digo que sucedió ese dia.- dijo un tanto metiche el gemelo de mi amiga pero el no lo hiso con mala intención.

En ese momento aparece Kaito y le golpea en la cabeza.

Kaito: Len! No preguntes cosas innecesarias!.- dijo molesto.

Len: Auch… es que asi ella podría desahogarse un poco con nosotros, contarnos y eso.- dijo haciendo puchero.

Menma: Pero igual… no creo que sea correcto.

Luka: No importa, está bien!.- dije moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.- les contare.

Dicho esto todos los del salón clavaron su vista en mi desde sus respectivos asientos.

Luka: Zimi y otra chica a la que llamare Kumi (**N/A que nombre tan distinto o_o xD) **eran mis mejores amigas, hacíamos todo juntas, compartíamos el paraguas e íbamos a casa juntas. Un dia Zimi nos llamo y nos dijo que la esperemos en una colina cerca de nuestra casa, cuando ella llego nos regalo a cada una, una de estas estrellas para congelar nuestra amistad. El dia que Zimi murió habíamos comprado tres helados… recuerdan esos helados que podíamos elegirlos con el color que mas nos gustara pero el sabor no cambiaba? Bueno de esos… yo compre uno rosa, Kumi uno verde y Zimi uno azul. Estábamos hablando como normalmente lo hacíamos, de cosas triviales, jugueteando y bromeando. En un momento le hice una broma a Kumi y la empuje un poco con el brazo, reacción que provoco que a Kumi se le cayera el helado, ella enfadada conmigo me empujo y tiro también mi helado. Alli comenzamos a pelear, Zimi nos gritaba que parábamos pero nosotras no le hacíamos caso, mi estrella que estaba prendida a mi mochila se solto y cayó en la carretera, Zimi rápidamente fue a buscar a la estrella, al recogerla no se percato que un automóvil venia en su dirección, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar mi estrella hacia nuestra dirección, pero ella… bueno ya saben.- todos miraban un tanto sorprendidos y tristes.- El día del funeral de Zimi, Kumi y yo fuimos a su casa, Kumi se desespero y se puso a gritar.

Kumi: Zimi ya no está… Zimi murió!.-decía gritando.- Por un tonto helado! Por tu culpa! Por tu culpa ella ya no está!.- dijo soltando lagrimas.- Tu… Tu lo hiciste… tu mataste a Zimi…-dijo gritando y echándome la culpa a mí. Ella luego de eso no me volvió a hablar, se distancio y se hiso amiga de otras chicas, me había dejado en el olvido. Yo lo único que podía hacer era llorar, cada vez que podía lloraba, sin importar nada. La verdad… es que yo a veces pienso que fue mi culpa, que yo mate a Zimi… si no hubiera empujado a Kumi en ese momento nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.- dije sonriendo un poco pero demostrando mi tristeza.

Sakura: Luka-san… gomen…-dijo un poco triste y hablando por todos los presentes.

Gumi: Nosotros no queríamos…

Rin: Lamentamos que hayas tenido que revivir esos momentos…

Len y Menma: Gomene…

Kaito: Pero esa chica… creo que estuvo mal lo que hiso… es decir, culparte a ti por lo ocurrido? La muerte de alguien no es culpa de nadie, solo el destino.- dijo un tanto confundido.

Luka: Bueno es normal, hasta yo pienso que es mi culpa a veces, no la culpo por estar enfadada conmigo, yo mate a Zimi…- dije apoyando los brazos en mi pupitre y tirándome arriba del mismo. En ese momento escuche como alguien se levantaba de su lugar con fuerza… era Miku.

Miku: D-Dejate de joder… Yo no estaba enfadada con tigo…-dijo un tanto triste y llorando. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos al escuchar tal comentario de parte de Miku, al parecer entendieron que Kumi era Miku… en eso Miku toma mi mano y me saca fuera del aula, llevándome detrás del instituto.

Luka: Miku…

Miku: Tu no vistes a Zimi morir! Tu no vistes como decía sus últimas palabras! Ella solo dijo… "Onegai… no peleen…" Ella lo decía sonriendo! Y Yo vi como una lagrima caía de su rostro y era atropellada por ese estúpido camión!.- dijo mucho mas enfadada que antes y gritando.

Luka: SI NO ESTABAS ENFADADA CONMIGO PORQUE TE DISTANSIASTES Y ME DEJASTES SOLA?! SABES LO TRISTE QUE ME SENTIA? SOLO PODIA LLORAR, LLORAR Y ESTAR SOLA!.- dije gritando con lagrimas en los ojos.

Miku: CREES QUE LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA?! TENIA MIEDO SI?! .- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y moviendo su cabello, al ver en su oreja note que tenía el colgante que Zimi nos había regalado pero en un pendiente…

Luka: MIEDO DE QUE?!

Miku: miedo de que a ti te pasara lo mismo que le sucedió a Zimi… no quería perderte y si alejándome de ti podría lograr eso no me importaba…yo creía que era mi culpa, la muerte de Zimi…- dijo calmándose un poco.

Luka: Miku-chan… yo… yo…- no pude sostener mas mis lagrimas y me abalance sobre Miku abrazándola.- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que me sea posible.

Miku: Luka-chan- dijo llorando.- Gomene… yo no quería… es que tenía miedo de verdad… miedo de que si estabas conmigo también murieras.

Luka: Miku-chan… está bien… te perdono.- dije sonriéndole.

Miku: Veo… veo que convertiste la estrella de Zimi en un colgante…-dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Luka: Si… y tu un pendiente.- dije imitando su acción.

Miku: Jaja… era la manera más cómoda de usarla.- dijo sonriendo.

Luka: Tienes razón… Oye, hoy quieres ir a la colina?.- dije preguntándole.

Miku: La colina? Te refieres a ESA colina?.- dije intrigada.

Luka: Si… allí podremos hablar mejor no crees?.- dije alegre.

Miku: Hai hai…

Dicho esto luego de clases nos cambiamos y fuimos a la colina **(N/A creo que aquí seria como la parte final del video en el que están en la colina mirando las estrellas y bla bla bla xD okey sigamos que ya me emocione escribiendo xD)** ya era de noche así que estábamos mirando las estrellas mientras hablábamos…

Luka: Sabes… yo casi siempre sentía que Zimi estaba conmigo, me acompañaba a todos lados, creo que ella no se pudo ir al cielo aun…

Miku: Yo sentía su presencia en las noches… por eso yo lloraba a veces.- dijo mirando al cielo.

Luka: La presencia se Zimi me hacia salir adelante, era como mi ángel guardián.- dije riendo un poco por mi comentario.

Miku: Es algo raro pero creo que es cierto.- dijo comenzando a echarse a carcajadas.

**FIN LUKA POV.**

**NORMAL POV. (N/A si sigo con Luka pov. No tiene sentido xD)**

Las dos chicas habían arreglado sus problemas y retomaron su amistad. Desde lejos, una chica de primaria estuvo observando todos los problemas de las chicas, sin dejar de estar a su lado, ella no podía descansar en paz si ellas no eran amigas, pero ahora ya puede descansar en paz. Una luz poderosa envuelve a la niña y esta sonríe sabiendo que es tiempo de irse. Antes de marcharse solo dice una simple palabra para despedirse de sus amigas:

"Sayonara"

Las dos chicas escucharon esas palabras pero no vieron quien la dijo, ellas solo se sonrieron…

**BUENO AQUÍ EL ONE-SHOT :3 les gusto? Lo odiaron? Dejen review xD **

**Bye Bye Siiory se va! Ya-nee**


End file.
